


The Poe Toaster

by mmcgui12_gmu_cotig (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_cotig
Summary: The man behind a Baltimore tradition hails from the Archipelago.
Collections: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica Prompt Meme, Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme





	The Poe Toaster

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ewokkiddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewokkiddo/pseuds/ewokkiddo) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [COTIG_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/COTIG_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I have this headcanon that the Poe Toaster who would always make a tribute to the writer at his grave on his birthday was someone who was related to the Archipelago.
> 
> My prompt is for you to choose who it was and what their motivation for doing it was.

Telemachus couldn't really explain why he started doing it. Not at first.

Maybe it was because the older man was a bit of a mentor to Telemachus while going by Dr. Raven, though neither would admit it to the Caretakers. On a similar note, maybe it was because, like Telemachus was supposed to be, Poe could've been the Imago in another life, had he not killed his own brother. Or, he could've been the Archimago, like Rose, but close enough. The whole First Murder happened before anyone could find out.

But anyway, for years, Telemachus would visit Poe's "grave" in Baltimore, Maryland, in the middle of the night on a certain anniversary. Then he'd talk, mostly to himself, to remind himself why he was doing it.

So he wouldn't forget Coal again. So he could forgive himself for everything he did under the influence of the Cabal, before he'd come to his senses, in the same way he hoped Rose did.

Eventually, he felt he got to that point. He stopped being the mysterious man called the Poe Toaster.

The tributes stopped for a while. But who initially picked up the tradition again, Telemachus didn't know.


End file.
